Golden Boy
by grapewhite
Summary: Curt remembers when he first met Dolph.SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

this is a work of fiction,not making $$ from and I know nobody or own anyone except my OCs.

Muses of-Mostly Dolph Curt and ZRyd mentions of others.

Content-some slash,some language.

Summary-a flashback between friends.

Curt checked his new look in the mirror.

Facial hair removed, a sacrifice for a broken relationship, his Dizzy off whoring around with little miss skipping slut of the WWE.

long hair shorn down to very short.

He no longer looked like himself.

Didn't feel quite himself either, but what was done was done.

At least Zack stuck by him, even though everyone knew he was hilariously smitten with Regal.

Dolph, however,Dizzy had let his crotch lead him astray,with not a thought of his betrayed boyfriend.

Curt clipped his locks soon after being dumped,feeling empty yet free.

Hed wait for Dizzy.

And remember how they'd met, that year in the past.

'He's staying here HOW long?'

'Until late summer, unfortunately.'

'Poor you.' Curt patted the pillows.

'Yeah.' Zack tucked in the sheet. 'Sucks I haveta show him around, I wish he'd stay in California.'

'Your family is friends with his.'

'Another unfortunately,yeah. He's no more than a spoiled rich kid who lives on the beach.'

'surfs?'

'No,but tans 24/7. What's the worst, my parents actually think we're great buddies!'

'But he picks on you.'

'Yeah. I cant stand Dolph,he's a jerk.'

'Immature.'

'But older, five more than us.'

'Twenty five! Wow, an old man!'

'And a creep.'

Curt nodded in agreement, though he knew very little about Dolph. 'Should I stay some here too?For support?'

'Please don't.I don't want YOU getting the insults.'

'Hey,I don't 're my bestie from babyhood.'

'Thanks for caring.'

'Your dependable bro.'

'Always and forever.'

'So when's the Ken doll arriving?'

'In the morning,tomorrow.'

'Ugh.'

'You know it.'


	2. Chapter 2

'How could anyone live here? Surrounded by garbage and rats and roaches.'

zack ground his teeth, had lost count of Dolph's number of complaints.

'New York is a wonderful, fun and fascinating,exciting place to be if you give it a chance.'

'Ugh, filth and homeless people. I'd rather NOT give it a chance.'

'If you going to moan and groan.' Zack halted at the red light, hands tight on the wheel. 'I can't stop don't bully Curt when we get back.'

'Calm down,I won't insult your precious fake brother.'

'You'd best leave him alone.'

'even though he looks like you enough I SHOULD call him names and make him cry.'

'Curt wouldn't cry, not about your trash mouth.'

'Riiiiight.' A huge flashing grin. Zack hated that grin, always would.

The tiny claustrophobia creating car stopped slowly in front of the home.

'Here we are.'

'No kidding, loser. Go on, carry my bags like the monkey boy you are.'

'cart your own bags!'

'Play servant for me Monkey boy!'

'Not in my lifetime!'

'should I tell your parents you're being cruel to me?'

Zack faltered.

dolph kept smiling.

'Oh fine, you win.'

'I ALWAYS win.'

And as much as Zack hated to admit it,mentally or otherwise, Dolph was right.

He ALWAYS got his way.

another reason to loathe him.

The Showoff.

By evening, dolph's constant complaining wore on Zack's nerves.

Nothing pleased the guy. Sightseeing made him whine, deli food made him bitchy, and he refused to ride the subway or even get in a taxi, snotty brat with his overtan and turned up nose.

'YURGH!' Zack screeched into the pillow, Curtis being good friend enough to pat his back,comforting and supporting, there by his side.

'You need a break.'

'I NEED to break his jaw so he'll shut up!'

'Take a .Relax. I'LL take him out and about tonight.'

'He'll pick on you.'

'I can hold my own.'

'fine,it's your eardrums.'

'I'll be okay.' Curt quickly swiped his lips over his best friend's without thinking.

'Curt?!' Zack's face had changed, his eyes huge and terrified.

'I shouldn't have...sorry,man...'

'Don't apologize. It's what you said,it'll be okay.'

A sigh and a brief though of just lying there,Curt beside him,no troubles in their life.

But no words were spoke about that small dream.

Muffled sounds and cursing from the room down the hall.

'Sounds like pretty boy is finished his shower.'

'Too bad he didn't drown.'

'that means I'll return later.'

'Right,my bro. Don't let him bring you down.'

'Not when I have you to lift my spirits up.'

Another swift smooch and duo smiles.

Then out for late night city touring, Curt licking his lips,savoring the taste of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like second instead of hours that had flown by.

And Curt honestly had no idea why Zack complained. Dolph made for great company.

He told hilarious jokes.

He enjoyed the pizza.

He could walk right in to the most VIP nightclubs and not get stopped, Curt right with him.

They'd danced until they couldn't anymore, talked until their throats hurt, laughed until tears welled up.

And now in the car right outside the small house, Curt was at a loss for words.

Because Dolph's mouth silenced him.

Pulling and gently nipping...ohhhh it was GOOD.

Curt held the white blond hair over his lap, his eyes shut, his own mouth open.

This wasn't right.

Wasn't RIGHT, doing THIS with someone he barely knew.

But,ohhhh, so good...

His hips jerked up once,body shock,pleasant tingle, moan and a grunt.

duo long sighs.

Two smiles, both damp and decorated sticky and sweaty.

'Stay with me, in my room.'

'It's Zack's parents guest room.' curt stammered, wanting to slap himself for being a dumb dork,saying stupid embarrassing things.

'Yes, but I'm in it...and I want you there too.'

'well,I...I'm not...'

'please?'

He fell in love with those eyes, that nice face, that body that frankNFurter would've chased around, panting.

'I...yeah, okay.'

A kiss,not a Zack kiss but one much hotter.

curt had been promised a night of sweaty heated sex,nasty and fun,the best kind he needed now, and his promise was not broken.

But he felt his body would be


	4. Chapter 4

'How far do you want to go?'

'I'm not sure yet.'

'I'll give you time to think it over.'

He did and didn't.

Curt appreicated Dolph politely not pressuring him into anything intense.

Not until they'd left the house, a damp pretzel knot of two kissing men, and checked into the hotel.

Curt would've been content with a motel, not very filthy, he hoped but Dolph had money so they ended up with a big room with two beds.

Only one bed used.

Curt was teased and taunted, licked and loved, every inch of his body and face.

Sucked and savored, bit and nibbled and nuzzled.

He was rolled and flipped, yelling in surprise at each cartwheel and backflip.

More surprise he managed to stay attached during.

No female he'd ever been with could tire him like Dolph had, lucky seven sinful hours of amazing athletic sex.

The bigger than the Statue of Liberty,biggest shock of all, Curt felt a warmth inside, the same as the joy he felt being Zack's bestie but even more,happier.

Love?

Possibly.

When they snuck back to the house, several eyes fell upon them.

zack's especially. He was angry, not showing confused tired smiles of his parents but gritted teeth and dipped down eyebrows, hands balled into tight fists.

Stabbed his fork with force into his eggs, glared into a very tan face, smug smirk grin.

'WE are going to discuss this.'

'Go ?'

'You are a louse.'

'Hmmm,Curt didn't call me that last night. Of course he was too busy clawing my back while we...'

'Shut up!' a splatter of food flung into the grin, plate breaking into shards.

Curt hopped out of his seat, stood in front of Zack's mom, protecting.

Zack's dad stood between the two fighting young men, slowing the arguement.

But not stopping it.


	5. Chapter 5

That was a scorching summer, relationships that burned him.

Curt wasn't stuck between a rock and hard place, but a new lover and a best friend that he'd once dreamed of as a lover.

He refused to pick, they both meant the world to him.

That duo spent each month, sticky June, smoldering July, unbearable August, fighting over him, which made him more faint headed and tired than the humidity could.

curt spent time with both, equally divided,not choosing sides or playing favorites.

Didn't help,if anything, they battled more.

Made him lie awake after hours, staring at the ceiling at near dawn, a million thoughts confusing him.

Curt went through his library of memories, never to forget that summer.

Being there at the home of his childhood buddy.

having his wonderful lover there with him.

He'd wished they'd ever stop being frenemies, if Dolph would see and understand what a kind,funny and great guy Zack was and vice versa.

Curt tugged his ring gear on, listening to the usual backstage sounds, multi conversations, lots of laughter, plenty of insults,jokes and flat out harsh arguements.

He still had Zack,friend only, nothing more.

Dolph he'd lost,for now,until the man came to his senses and got over that bad actress street walker.

In his heart, both went with him everywhere.

At work,he walked alone.


End file.
